


Una oferta modesta

by allthegoodnamesaretakendammit, lonely_night



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15550686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthegoodnamesaretakendammit/pseuds/allthegoodnamesaretakendammit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_night/pseuds/lonely_night
Summary: Dumbledore sintió que fue mal para tener un funeral sin una boda para cancelarlo, y Harry pensó que tuvo razón. Entonces se casaron. Por supuesto, ningunos de sus amigos podrían asistir porque todavía flotaron por los restos mortales de Voldemort y estuvieron hablando a Aurors  y atendiendo a las personas heridas y desenmascarando a los mortifagos en el césped de Hogwarts. No sirvió enojarse en verdad.(no es mi trabajo - es lo de 'allthegoodnamesaretakendammit' y hice solo una traducción).





	Una oferta modesta

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Modest Proposal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187914) by [allthegoodnamesaretakendammit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthegoodnamesaretakendammit/pseuds/allthegoodnamesaretakendammit). 



> Por favor, dime si hice un error en mi Español. ¡Gracias! xox

 

Dumbledore sintió que fue mal para tener un funeral sin una boda para cancelarlo, y Harry pensó que tuvo razón. Entonces se casaron. Por supuesto, ningunos de sus amigos podrían asistir porque todavía flotaron por los restos mortales de Voldemort y estuvieron hablando a Aurors y atendiendo a las personas heridas y desenmascarando a los mortifagos en el césped de Hogwarts. No sirvió enojarse en verdad.

Es solo que cuando Dumbledore lo ha sugerido, no tuvieron ganas para esperar.  
Caminaron por el lago y al lado de la costa, a través de los árboles, hasta un hermoso claro bañado por el solo a solo viento metros del Bosque Prohibido.

La Dama Gris y el Señor Nicholas estaban allí, caminando cogidos del brazo y viendo un enorme juego fantasmal de cricket en el medio del claro. Al verlos, Nick flotó hacia ellos de inmediato, diciendo: "¡Mis buenos hombres! ¿Qué los trae a unirse a nosotros en este día tan bueno?

"Nos vamos a casar", le dijo Dumbledore.

"Me imaginaba que había habido suficiente muerte hoy y deberíamos tratar de equilibrarla", explicó Harry.

"¡eso eso!" dijo Nick. Procedió a sacar al Fat Fraile de su juego e intimidarlo para que oficiara, aunque el fraile protestó porque no era lo suficientemente alto para hacer ese tipo de cosas. Aun así, el fraile les sonrió, tomó prestada una de las biblias de las tristes monjas, y fue directamente a la parte con los buenos versos.

Todos los fantasmas en el claro cayeron al silencio y enfrentaron al fraile en líneas algo ordenadas cuando comenzó a hablar: "El amor es paciente, el amor es amable. Sabemos esto porque Dios es bueno con nosotros y sabemos que debido a que el Señor es compasivo con todas sus obras. Mientras más vivimos, o permanecemos en el plano mortal, tal como era, mientras más nos impulsamos hacia esta única verdad: no es bueno que el hombre esté solo, así es hoy. Estamos aquí, por lo tanto, para regocijarnos en la verdad …"

En total, la ceremonia duró unos cinco minutos. El hermano habló de amor, vida eterna, y pronto Fawkes se posó en la rama de un árbol, graznando apreciativamente cuando Harry y Dumbledore se tomaron las manos para decir sus votos. Dumbledore estaba tan feliz como Harry lo había visto, con voz firme mientras anunciaba: "Yo, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, me comprometo a amarte y protegerte en tiempos de prueba. Para vivir contigo, incluso cuando no estás cerca. Atesorar tus sueños como los míos. Para buscarte consuelo cuando estoy débil, cuando me duele, cuando soy más humano de lo que puedo soportar."

Harry ni siquiera podía sentir su rostro, estaba tan abrumado por lo que estaba escuchando. Ha arreglado para tragar gruesas y decir cosas buenas, cosas verdaderas, a pesar de que no parecían tan bonitas. "Yo, Harry James Potter, eh ... te quiero mucho. Y quiero ayudarte y pasar tiempo contigo, incluso cuando todo es terrible. Tú, tú me haces una mejor persona. Eres mi aliada, mi amigo. Sé que puedo contar contigo para cualquier cosa. Espero ... Espero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo también. "

No hubo anillos. No hubo objeciones No hubo lágrimas cuando Dumbledore cerró la ceremonia inclinándose para besar a Harry, una vez, casto, pero amoroso.

Fue entonces cuando Peeves saltó hacia ellos, sosteniendo un ramo de flores muertas, con un par de malezas frondosas arrojadas por si acaso. "Para la pareja feliz", dijo sarcásticamente, sonriendo como si estuvieran preparando el fin de una gran broma y él estaba metido en ello.

"Gracias, Peeves", dijo Dumbledore sinceramente, y aceptó el ramo como si fuera un regalo de un rey. Continuó sonriendo serenamente cuando todos los pétalos cayeron tan pronto como alcanzaron su mano.

Luego volvieron al castillo, dando vueltas por el camino más largo con un tren de fantasmas detrás de ellos, desfilando de dos en dos. Por fin llegaron al pie de la Torre del Director, donde la ventana de la oficina se encontraba varias plantas encima de ellos, exactamente a diecisiete pasos de distancia. Dumbledore envolvió un brazo alrededor de Harry, levantó su varita hacia lanzó Dissendium, y fueron levantados en el aire, levantados tan cuidadosa y lentamente como si estuvieran en una escalera mecánica. Cuando sus pies encontraron el alféizar de la ventana, Dumbledore presionó su varita mágica en el pestillo de la ventana y lanzó Reserarium. Las puertas de la ventana se abrieron hacia adentro, y ambos dieron un gran paso hacia el piso. Se escucharon vítores y aplausos desde abajo y algunos granos de arroz espectral se esparcieron por la ventana abierta antes de que Dumbledore la cerrara de nuevo.

Cuando Dumbledore metió los tallos de flores en un jarrón de cristal sobre el mantel, Harry miró la puerta en la parte posterior de la habitación, que siempre había imaginado llevar a un dormitorio. Ha bromeado, "Entonces, ¿quién va a llevar quién sobre, eh, cómo se llama?"

"El umbral", le informó Dumbledore mientras un Hechizo de Pluma Ligera se apoderaba de Harry, haciéndolo temblar antes de que Dumbledore lo levantara y lo llevara al estilo nupcial a través de la puerta. Harry rió y pateó sus pies sin peso y se sonrojó, solo un poco.

Cuando entraron a la habitación de Dumbledore, ha girado su cabeza hacia un lado y hacia el otro, tratando de verlo todo. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de estantes de libros y chucherías como una réplica en miniatura de la catedral de San Basilio y un montón de dulces y moscas atrapadas en ámbar y frascos llenos de plumas y más libros. Exponencialmente más libros. Las alfombras ornamentales estaban superpuestas unas sobre otras, superponiéndose lo suficiente para crear un piso irregular. Sin embargo, Dumbledore no tropezó con ellos ni siquiera un poco; Acaba de llevarlos a una cama grande con ropa de cama morada y cortinas azul medianoche salpicadas de estrellas parpadeantes y una luna que cambiaba de fase.  
Dumbledore se acomodó encima de las sábanas y se quitó los zapatos de Harry para él, pero se quedó con los calcetines.

"Gracias", dijo Harry a través de un bostezo, y vio como Dumbledore se quitaba sus propios zapatos antes de apagar las luces con un elegante movimiento de su varita. Luego, la cama se hundió cuando Dumbledore se reclinó sobre su espalda al lado de Harry, colocando su sombrero y su varita sobre la mesita de noche. En la habitación tenuemente iluminada, brillando con trozos de amatista en bruto y estatuillas de Buda de jade y globos de nieve muggle, los ojos de Harry se cerraron al ver a Dumbledore a su lado, mirando perfectamente a la paz.

 

*

 

Honestamente, deben haber dormido un par de horas antes de que los ojos de Harry se abrieran de nuevo. Aun así, la siesta lo había refrescado, y no podía culparlos por haberse quedado dormido de inmediato. Fue una cama muy bonita.

Harry había dormido acurrucado en su costado, por lo que estaba en el punto de observación perfecto para ver el pecho de Dumbledore levantarse y caer, su barba se alzó un poco en las exhalaciones más largas. Él era un hombre increíblemente viejo; dormir no hizo nada para disminuirlo. Las muchas lámparas dispersas por la habitación arrojaban bajo, parpadeante luz anaranjada sobre ellas e iluminaban las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos, el surco en su frente, y la longitud de su cabello blanco, como un ventisquero sin fin.

Ambos se habieron quedado dormidos con sus gafas puestas, por lo que Harry estaba seguro de que ambos tenían divertidas líneas rojas en la cara. Harry se apoyó sobre un codo y trazó el credo sobre la nariz de Dumbledore, luego el divot rosado volviendo a la oreja de Dumbledore. Justo cuando la yema de su dedo llegó al caparazón de la oreja de Dumbledore, se dió cuenta de que esos ojos azules centelleantes lo estaban mirando. Harry se quedó sin aliento, todo enredado en el pensamiento: mi esposo. Este es mi esposo.

Y luego: hagamos lo que hacen las personas casadas. Sintiéndose aventurero, Harry se encontró preguntando en voz alta, "¿Podemos ...?"

"Cualquier cosa que desees y nada que no hagas. Solo necesitas ponerle un nombre", Dumbledore respondió, presionando un beso contra la frente de Harry.

"Mi cuello. Quiero que beses a mi ..." Y Dumbledore estaba allí, sus labios flotando detrás de su oreja y bajando por su garganta. Puso suaves besos allí, en la tierna piel debajo de la mandíbula de Harry. Harry suspiró a través de él, el calor que se curvó en su estómago, el golpe de su corazón, el suave barrido de la barba de Dumbledore. Su boca se movió más abajo, su lengua salió cada vez más de una manera que hizo temblar la respiración de Harry. Luego le dio un beso justo en el hueco de la garganta de Harry que hizo que Harry extendiera la mano y agarrara el cabello de Dumbledore.

Afortunadamente para él, Dumbledore tenía mucho pelo. Mejor aún, a Dumbledore pareció gustarle, tarareando con cariño mientras alisaba sus labios sobre el mismo lugar. Harry sintió escalofríos por más tiempo y finalmente tuvo que convencer silenciosamente a Dumbledore para que se besara como lo hicieron en su boda, sus labios se unieron como cerradura y llave. Un ajuste perfecto y cercano. Un clic húmedo. Oh, esto no se parecía en nada a su boda. Era fácil, sin embargo, estar acostados aquí de lado y, al estar casado, Merlín en un carrusel.

Harry se sentía caliente por todos lados, sus labios más que nada. Esperaba que no estuvieran tan agrietados. Dumbledore ciertamente no parecía importarle; un beso tras otro se mezcló con otro sin quejarse. Harry comenzó a sentirse aturdido y sus labios parecían frotarse en carne viva por la fricción, suave como era. Por reflejo, se lamió los labios para sentir lo secos que estaban para sí mismo. Por supuesto, terminó inadvertidamente probando a Dumbledore también. Siendo el tipo educado que era, Dumbledore lo lamió de nuevo, deslizando rápido y caliente sobre el oleaje del labio inferior de Harry. Harry se sorprendió a sí mismo, entonces, con el destello secundario de calor por su espina dorsal, el jadeo que se le escapó, el endurecimiento en sus pantalones. Dumbledore masajeó la curva del hombro de Harry, haciendo que el material de algodón de la camiseta de Harry se moviera sobre su piel.

Y luego Dumbledore se apartó y dijo, a propósito de nada, "Soy muchas cosas, Harry, pero un ser sexual no es uno de ellos".

Harry estaba estupefacto. Todo lo que logró decir fue: "Entonces ... ¿no quieres ...?"

"Disfruto tocarte y aprender de esta manera. Principalmente, sin embargo, deseo hacerte feliz. ¿Te llevarías al clímax para hacerte feliz, Harry?"

Harry se retorció, lo pensó tan duro como pudo a través de la neblina roja de la vergüenza, y dijo: "Erm".

"Está bien", dijo Dumbledore reconfortantemente, con los ojos suplicantes. "Solo necesito que seas sincero conmigo".

Con expresión infantil, Harry murmuró, "Quiero decir, sí. Lo haría. Por un momento".

Dumbledore le sonrió; apreciando su honestidad, si Harry tuviera que adivinar. "Muy bien, entonces", dijo, dándole a su hombro otro apretón tranquilizador. "¿Hay algo en particular que te gustaría hacer?"

Como por arte de magia, la mente de Harry se convirtió en un aterrador blanco en blanco.

"¿Simplemente nos divertiremos y veremos a dónde nos lleva?" Harry asintió con la cabeza fervientemente, contento de estar en la cama con alguien tan paciente, alguien dispuesto a hacer tantas preguntas importantes. Alguien ... alguien como Dumbledore.

Vinó más cerca de él para besar a Dumbledore otra vez, pateando su espalda y perdiendo todo mi aliento otra vez desde el principio. Procedieron a besarse como si el destino del mundo mágico dependiera de ello. Le tomó unos minutos antes de que Harry lograra salir a la superficie otra vez. Con respiraciones cortas, trató de pensar qué, exactamente, le gustaría gastar más tarde. La mano de Dumbledore se mantuvo firme entre sus omóplatos cuando pensó en ello, lo adivinó y luego concluyó lo mismo varias veces.

Harry agarró la muñeca de Dumbledore y la acercó a su frente, poniendo esa mano arrugada sobre su estómago. Sintiendo que Dumbledore lo estaba tocando, le llenó el estómago con garabatos felices y emocionados. Con su mano sobre Dumbledore, guió sus manos hasta el dobladillo de su camisa, donde las costuras se habían aflojado con el uso, y las he deslizado por debajo. Merlín, eso se sintió bien. La palma de Dumbledore hizo el sonido más suave imaginable contra su piel mientras Harry lo dirigía hacia el norte, hasta que estuvo sobre el centro de su pecho. Él dejó su camisa medio arriba, su polla mucho más dura. Podía sentir su pecho subiendo y bajando, complaciendo sus pulmones, en contraste con la quietud de la mano de Dumbledore. Su pulgar estaba un par de pulgadas debajo de un pezón y su dedo meñique estaba a tres centímetros por encima del otro.

Harry trató de expresar sus sentimientos sobre el asunto. "¿Podrías ... podrías ...?"

"Estaría contento". Largos dedos patinaban sobre su pecho, donde Harry había logrado crecer al menos un poco de cabello para estar orgulloso. Esos dedos comenzaron a rodear un pezón y Harry los observó moverse bajo su arrugada camisa, hipnotizados pero nerviosos por cómo lo dejaron en suspenso. Dumbledore se inclinó para besarlo otra vez y Harry se hundió en él, siempre esperando otro beso. Era ... sensual, si esa era la palabra correcta. Era lento y húmedo, y realmente podía sentir lo roja que estaba su boca; Podía escuchar sus lenguas trabajando juntas para hacer que ambos se sintieran cálidos y vivos.

Fue entonces cuando Dumbledore comenzó a tocar su pezón ociosamente. Un pulgar pasó de un lado a otro, casi con curiosidad. Como si estuviera interesado en ver si sería el comienzo de una reacción en cadena. Y, de hecho, así fue. La boca de Harry se abrió con un sonido alto, silencioso pero lleno de sentimiento mientras sus pantalones se apretaban nuevamente y su estómago palpitaba con calor. Dumbledore besó la comisura de su boca y se mantuvo en ella, parpadeando sobre su pezón hasta que lo pellizcó ligeramente entre el pulgar y el índice.

"¡Ah! Ahhh ..." Dumbledore lo miraba con ternura, como si acabara de ganar la Copa de la Cámara por cuarto año consecutivo. "Merlín, joder, necesito--"

¿Pero cómo le dices a Albus Dumbledore que lo necesitas encima de ti? ¿Ahora mismo?

Harry pronunció las palabras por completo, volteándose sobre su espalda y ensanchando la extensión de sus piernas para que pudiera tener a Dumbledore entre ellos. Qué hombre maravillosamente generoso era, pensó Harry, mientras Dumbledore maniobraba por la cama y se arrodillaba entre las piernas de Harry, moviéndose lo suficientemente hábil como para no empujarlo.

"¿Sabes Harry?", Dijo filosóficamente Dumbledore mientras masajeaba el muslo de Harry significativamente, "se me ocurre que no tuvimos una recepción. No vino, ni pastel, ni banquete".

"¿Sí?" Harry jadea.

"De hecho. Si me lo permites, creo que servirías muy bien en su lugar." Su mano se movía más alto ahora, enviando calor líquido a través de las venas de Harry. "¿Lo harías, Harry? ¿Saciar mi sed? ¿Permíteme un banquete?"

Mordiéndose el labio y aspirando su respiración casi histérica por la excitación, Harry asintió frenéticamente. Dumbledore le dio un beso justo entre su ombligo y el botón de sus pantalones, y desabrochó la mosca de Harry, momento en el que Harry dejó de respirar. Le tomó un par de momentos a Dumbledore darse cuenta, pero cuando lo hizo, sus manos se desprendieron y dijo: "Creo que encontrará que la respiración es esencial para la acción".

Ante eso, Harry logró exhalar, inhalar, enjuagar y luego repetir. Con una voz que se muestra un poco de desaprobación, Dumbledore le dijo: "Harry, si es demasiado, debes decírmelo".

Harry lo había preocupado, se dio cuenta con sorpresa. "Creo que solo pensé ... que si estamos casados, bien podríamos hacerlo bien".

"No podría estar más de acuerdo", dijo Dumbledore. "Debemos hacerlo bien. "

Merlín, este hombre podría vender estiércol a los dragones, pensó Harry mientras se relajaba contra las sábanas. "¿Si puedo?" Preguntó Dumbledore, ese brillo regresó a su ojo.

"Tú eres ... eres bienvenido", dijo Harry, tratando de hacer que pareciera que le estaba ofreciendo un asiento en la cena. No, en una fiesta. El gesto fue apreciado, si la sonrisa afectuosa de Dumbledore era algo por lo que pasar. Con eso, él enganchó sus dedos en las presillas del cinturón de Harry y sobre la banda de su frente en Y. Tiró lo suficientemente bajo como para pasar sus labios sobre la ingle de Harry, donde el cabello realmente comenzó a juntarse, rizado y oscuro.

Harry se agarró con fuerza al edredón mientras Dumbledore husmeaba por allí, pero mantuvo su respiración agradable y estable. Sus pantalones y pantalones se deslizaron cada vez más, un centímetro a la vez, todo el proceso salpicado de besos. Dumbledore fue muy cuidadoso, tan intencional al respecto que Harry no pudo evitar sentirse muy amado. Pero entonces, supuso, ese era el punto de ... celebrar su unión. Al menos, Harry fue seguro de que así es como lo diría Dumbledore.

  
Finalmente, los frontales en Y y los pantalones eran lo suficientemente bajos como para que la polla de Harry saliera completamente de ellos, momento en el que Dumbledore se quitó la ropa mucho más rápido. Con las manos aliviadas de su tarea, su dedo índice era libre de seguir la veta que corría por el costado de la polla de Harry. Harry emitió sonidos bajos cuando Dumbledore lo rodeó con dedos largos, con la cabeza inclinada, para pasarle la lengua por encima. Si Harry no lo supiera, diría que Dumbledore lo estaba mapeando, haciendo un balance con movimientos semicirculares de su lengua.

El término latigazo vino a la mente. Aunque, Harry estaba bastante seguro de que esto no era lo que Snape tenía en mente cuando le dijo al Director que debería tomar una mano más firme con Harry.

Luego hubo labios envueltos alrededor de él, llevándolo hacia abajo en una larga y húmeda mamada. Harry se escuchó gimiendo, sus caderas se sacudieron cuando Dumbledore comenzó a mudarse su cabeza. Arriba, luego abajo. Arriba, luego abajo. Harry estaba en el mar: todo su cuerpo a flote, flotando en el flujo y reflujo de la sensación. Finalmente, Dumbledore lo chupó lo suficiente como para que Harry pudiera sentir su cara rozándose contra la unión de sus muslos: erizados alrededor del bigote, cosquillas alrededor de la barba. Las rodillas de Harry aparecieron alrededor de su cabeza, sacudiéndose reflexivamente cada vez que me hacía cosquillas. Se tensaba cuando lo tragaban, se relajaba cuando lo soltaban, se tensaba cuando el placer lo hizo acoplarse de nuevo, relajarse mientras retrocedía.

Un puñado infinito de minutos más tarde, la boca de Dumbledore lo dejó. Pero su mano siguió moviéndose, jalando a Harry intensamente. Desde lejos, Harry lo escuchó comentar, "Mi querido muchacho. Pareces estar disfrutando inmensamente, si no te importa que te lo diga."

"Mm-hmmm," ofreció Harry, y luego su aliento rompió con la fuerza de su próximo gemido, salido de él por la sensación del pulgar de Dumbledore jugando con la hendidura de su polla como si fuera un buen instrumento.

Este. Esto iba a matarlo, pero tal vez él llegaría primero. Recordando cómo comenzó esto, Harry jadeó, "¡Está bueno! Joder, es tan bueno ..."

En un repentino estallido de calor, los labios de Dumbledore se envolvieron de nuevo alrededor de él, succionándolo por completo. Harry gritó, sus caderas chocando incontrolablemente, ahora, cuando el ritmo se duplicó y sus manos cerraron las sábanas en un agarre de hierro. Y a través de todo, estaba la mano derecha de Dumbledore gentil sobre el muslo de Harry. Dumbledore evitó sus bolas por completo y se estiró hacia atrás, más atrás--

Y presionó un dedo seco sobre el agujero de Harry, empujándolo sobre él, no para encajarse, sino por el simple hecho de hacerlo. Harry gritó, su piel ardiendo y todo su cuerpo vibrando al borde del orgasmo. Dumbledore lo hizo de nuevo, presionando más esta vez.

Focos. Una presión atronadora palpitando en su cabeza vacía. Su espalda se inclinó cuando oleadas de luz y placer y emoción se rompieron sobre él. La sensación de Dumbledore tragándose a su alrededor, luego el aire frío tocando su pene mientras el sudor se filtraba en las sábanas debajo de él. Harry se sintió como si hubiera bebido un juego completo de Felix Felicis y hubiera sido golpeado con un Confundus al mismo tiempo.

"Ah, la vida matrimonial me sienta bien. Ya lo sé".

Harry despejó lo suficiente de la pelusa en su cabeza para percibir el zumbido en todo su cuerpo, la ligereza de su mente, y suspiró, "Yo también".

Dumbledore sacó su varita de la mesita de noche y, con gestos silenciosos y elegantes, se quitó el sudor de la piel de Harry, refrescó las sábanas y convocó una jarra de agua plateada con un vaso para verterla. Le llevé el vaso a los labios a Harry y lo dejé escurrir en breves sorbos periódicos. Harry nunca lo había tenido tan bien.

Cuando el vaso estuvo vacío, Dumbledore lo alejó de donde vino y se recostó contra la cabecera, donde Harry se arrastró rápidamente para descansar su cabeza sobre el pecho de Dumbledore. Merlín, esta era una buena cama.

Podían oír un débil canto desde muy lejos, y algo así como una risa que resonaba sobre las piedras. Harry volteó su rostro hacia la parte delantera de la túnica de Dumbledore, sonriendo, saciado y sintiéndose delirantemente feliz.

"Ah, el mundo", comentó Dumbledore mientras un brazo rodeaba a Harry y el otro hundía los dedos en el cabello de Harry, "Cómo sigue".

 


End file.
